bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Early Splicers
Main Article: Splicer, for the majority of enemies encountered in other games. The Splicers in Burial at Sea are precursors to the later ADAM-mutated enemies faced by Jack, Delta and Sigma. These Splicers have been locked up in Fontaine's Department Store for three months, and many have already begun to lose their sanity. Their manic craving for ADAM has them seeking the few remaining drinkable Plasmids and early Tonics named "Gears". Genesis Even before the shortages during Rapture's Civil War, Splicers became mentally and physically unstable due to withdrawal and the degenerative effects of long term ADAM use. Many wealthier citizens who used Plasmids and Tonic enhancements for extended periods showed little visible sign of genetic or mental damage before the war as they could afford the supply of ADAM they needed. Some of these splicers can be seen in Market Street and High Street, such as the waiter assisting customers at Le Temps Perdu, and a man attracting the opposite sex with his spliced aesthetics. Dangerous Splicers did already exist. Rogue Splicers, many of them from Fontaine's gang, were locked away in Fontaine's Department Store after Andrew Ryan and the City Council seized and shut down most of Fontaine's businesses. With their connection to Rapture's ADAM supply cut off, the Splicers grew more and more deranged. Many are either Leadheads or Thuggish Splicers, and a newly seen Splicer type: the Frosty Splicer. These Splicers are not as disfigured as those met during and after the Civil War. They do show the characteristic mental instability associated with ADAM abuse, as well as various injuries from fighting Ryan's forces and each other. Being cut off from the rest of Rapture before the 1958 New Year's party, they lack the distinctive masquerade masks seen in earlier games. Most of these male Splicers can be seen wearing wooden crates or crudely cut-out poster images of brands like Hop-Up Soda, Circus of Values and Meal-Time Frozen Dinners, as masks. Some female Splicers hide their faces with heavy makeup or masks that are either domino-like or a facial prosthetic patch. Types Though similar to the Leadhead and Thuggish Splicers in BioShock in terms of armament and strategy (aside from the special Frosty Splicers), Splicers encountered in Burial at Sea come in different varities, with some fighting for Ryan: Normal Melee (Thuggish) Splicers These Splicers are armed entirely with a variety of melee weapons, much like the Thuggish Splicers of BioShock. Whether using clubs, pipes, or bats, these Splicers will charge the player to deal a heavy blow. However, unlike their future brethren, they are not as agile (i.e. jumping and hitting), acting more akin to the Baton-using Soldiers of Columbia (dodge and hit and run). They are very common. Firearm-using (Leadhead) Splicers These Splicers much like their later kin arm themselves with firearms. Unlike their foregenitors, however, who only use Pistols and Machine Guns, these Splicers wield a larger variety of weapons: * Hand Cannoneer Splicers - Arming themselves with the Hand Cannons, these Splicers are a force to be reckoned with. Unlike the other Revolvers of Rapture, the Hand Cannon fires slowly, but each shot is very powerful, which can be especially deadly given the lack of resources for the player. They tend to pepper the player from a distance, and sometimes to outflank them. They are extremely common, and also fairly agile. * Carbiner Splicers - Using the Carbine, these Splicers are a longer ranged opponent. However, their Carbines fire a quick, accurate three round burst, which can be problematic (and deadly) for the player, especially when met by multiples of them. One should be wary when encountering one, as the ranged, accurate burst can quickly deteriorate their shields and health. * Tommy Gun Splicers - Much like the later advanced Leadhead Splicers, these Splicers arm themselves with a Tommy Gun, peppering the player with a hail of bullets. They too, with the Hand Cannon Splicers, are common. They fire in decent-length bursts, so the player should be aware if he/she is under fire to avoid being hammered by the constant stream of bullets. In terms of strategy, they fight similarly to the Machine Gunners of Columbia. *Shotgunner Splicers - Much like the Shotgunners of Columbia, these Splicers arm themselves with a lever-action Shotgun to hammer the player with a powerful shot. Because of the short range of the Shotgun, they slowly advance and try to outflank the player to deal their powerful payload. One should be wary of them, as their shots can be extremely deadly to the player's shield and health. Frosty Splicers These Splicers are a unique kind, functioning as a sort of "Heavy Hitter" akin to the Heavy Hitters of Columbia rather than a basic splicer type. They have consumed too much Old Man Winter and are corrupted by it as a result, being able to send out shards of ice. The Frosty Splicers are fairly deadly and tough to beat, hitting and running. One notable thing is they attack other Splicers, allowing the player to wait for one to deal with the other, rather than engaging both at the same time. Ryan Security In Burial at Sea - Episode 2, Ryan Security is seen deploying Splicers to deal with Elizabeth and Atlas and his Splicers alike. They wear various types of masks (such as gasmasks) and coats to hide their disfigured appearances. Quotes from Both Games The Mother Based on Edith Crenshaw, this overprotective mom's primary focus is her child's activities and wellbeing. Idle *"Do not throw the ball in the house! Franklin!" *"That man was a creep, what did we say about creeps?" *"Nothing could happened to my boy, I made him wear his best scarf today... he's bundled up tight!" *"He's not fat, he's big boned!" *"I saw you looking at her! Staring at her bazoomes like some sailor!" *"I would never leave him with the sitter, all perverts!" *"Put on your rubbers. Don't want to catch a cold." Attack *''"Stay away from my child!"'' Hears Player *"Don't make me come find you." Searching for Player *"'See? I said it was dangerous." Sees Player *"Enough of this tomfollery!" The Musician A male singer who's been out of work for some time, but hasn't let that spoil his ego. Idle *"I'm planinng a BIG COMEBACK...Just need to hire a new agent...You know anybody?" *"Recently? I've been on something of a 'hiatus'..." *"Child star? Child star? I'm just a STAR. PERIOD." *"Yeah, folks always stare when I make the scene... You got used to it!" Hears Player *"Is it that tart from the paper?! Syin' on me again?!" *"I warned you to stop following me!" Searching for Player *"I didn't say you could go!" Spots Unconscious Splicer *"Oh, Jesus! Who did this?!" The Hypochondriac Based on Shirley Womack, this obsessive compulsive woman's primary concern isn't being locked in the Department Store, but rather, that all the germs within the space. Idle *"I'll be late again...but I'm a mess! A mess!" *"Yep yep (nervous laughter)... Let's keep everything in order shall we?" *"Who moved my glasses?" *"Check the stove. Six times a night. Twelve on Fridays. Only way to be sure." *''"I tap a doorway twice? Everything goes alright inside!"'' Quotes from Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Only Male Variant *"Is that what you are? A cognitive primitive?" *"I see what you've been up to! In my own home!" Quotes from Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Only The Small Business Owner This businessman is willing to do whatever it takes to thrive, even if it's technically illegal. Idle *"Seems to me that you're against a guy making an honest buck! I thought Rapture was open for business!" *"First a law against bribery! Then he'll want some fella in my privey advising how I defecate. What's next, Marshall Law?!" *"'Fat Cat'? If that's what they call a fella who's proporous?! Determined?! Uncompromising?! Then, FINE! The shoe fits! You got me." Searching for Player *"'I saw where you went." *"'When I find you..." *"'I ain't threw with you yet." *"'Well, well, what was that?" Return to Idle *"Well enough of that, I've got work to do." The Ex-Boyfriend A guy who just won't take "no" for an answer plans how he'll reunite with his special lady. Idle *"She told me to stop callin'-- so I did! Now I just hang around outside the place she's stayin'..." *""Deadbeat in the sack." Word for word, that's what she said. I'll show her what I've got spliced." *"I can change, sugar... just give me a chance." *"I just got complacent. Once she sees I can change, she'll dump that deadbeat before you can spit." *"I can win her back! I just gotta keep my chin up!" *"Glenda, Glenda, Glenda. She's gotta know I know, she's got to. She just don't care." *"I can be romantic! I just got her a new iron! Top of the line!" *"Cleaned her bathroom, and did she even notice? You could eat an egg off that bathroom floor!" *"'The love we have, that's something special. Not some fly by night deal." Sees Player *"You been usin' me this entire time!" The Salesman Idle *"What am I selling? Don't say insurance, cause it ain't the answer." *"I closed that son of a bitch, I closed him. No I don't have the check, but I'm telling you, HE'S CLOSED!" *"You keep your eye on the ball. That's how you stay on top. EYE on the BALL!" *"You take a lady to dinner. You take a client to lunch. And don't skimp on the cocktails. You hear me Phil? Don't skimp." *"She likes nice shoes... You like those?! They're brand new. Had 'em made special!" *"If you don't keep ahead of the rest, you'll be resigned to follow..." *"What's your secret, Donny? Why are you always number one, and I'm always pulling up the bottom?" Unaccounted For *"Why'd you do it! Wasn't I good enough?" *"I didn't say you could go! They cop a breeze or what?!" *"Did you give him my message? DID YOU GIVE HIM MY MESSAGE?!?" Frosty in Episode 2 Idle *"It's simple! You want to mind control everybody? Public adress system, that's how you do it Kara, just like that!" Searching for Player *"Think they can get away with anything!" The Social Darwinist This male character advocates for the survival of the fittest and evolutionary superiority no matter the cost. Idle *"No it's not the strongest that survive, but the fittest! Those most capable of change! A good start is thinking for yourself..." *"Very painful, I assure you... But you will be hardier for it! More highly evolved! Superhuman!" *"Conflict! CONFLICT! That's how we evolve! Physically... Mentally!" *"If you're not prepared for metamorphosis, then there! There's the door!" *"Do you know what they call men who shy from adversity in war-time? Deserters... They shoot them... And rightly so!" *"Without the snarl and turmoil of conflict, we become fied! We grow stagnant... we are DEAD INSIDE!" *"If we seek out the fight, perpetually, there may be no limits to how much we may evolve.. What might we become?!" *"Your 'imperfections' will gang up on your in a crisis... They must be excised- like tumorous growth... Before it's too late!" *"Did you come to Rapture because it seemed fashionable?! Or did you intend to make something of yourself?" *"You were the worst kind of parasite! Only taking, giving nothing in return! THat you were a child means nothing!" *"Women don't care for character anymore. It's all money and looks." Discovering a Body *''"You won't find me so unprepared as this one!"'' Hears Player *"Curious... Most curious..." Sees Player *"Confront your weakness!" Return to Idle *"Hmm? It appears our time is up for now." The Schoolteacher This female teacher worked at the Ryan The Lion Preparatory Academy. She hasn't fully come to terms with what's happened and still recites her lesson plan aloud. *"That's right... Cry like a baby. Your mother didn't love you. Why should she? What did you ever do to earn it?" Return to Idle *"The bell has rung, class is over. I hope we all learned something from that." *"I'm sure we're all eager to put that disruption behind us. Back to class!" The Beauty Queen A woman recites her prepared speech for the Miss Rapture contest. Idle *"I'm just honored to be in the competition and... gee, I hope you like me... Because I'd like nothing more than to be Miss Rapture 1958..." *"Gosh, there's an awful lot of competition, and they're all so pretty." (laughs) *"I'd love to have children, three at least." *"Well, he's gotta be handsome AND smart and self-assured like Andrew Ryan... (short laugh) And good with his hands like Dr. Steinman!" Female Variant *"Come back! You'll adore the spotlight!" *"Why are my hands all red? Gotta scrub this blood off..." *''"I want to go to Cohen's, I want to go to Cohen's, I want to go to Cohen's, I want to go to Cohen's! There, now i'll get in."'' *''"I don't want you here!"'' *''No need to hide, I'm "regular people" just like you.'' Gallery In-Game Images Les_Temps_Perdu_Waiter.png|A waiter displaying his Houdini ability. Splicercrzbtl.jpg|Fighting Leadheads. Burial-at-sea-part-1-4.jpg|Using the Air Grabber to execute a Splicer. 7856117_orig.jpg|A Thuggish Splicer wielding a cruel cudgel. D1d9c828a3 b.jpg|A Leadhead Splicer carrying a Hand Cannon. 2013-12-05_00027.jpg|Near the service elevator. 20131117_00046_1.jpg|Snapping a Splicer's neck. Splicerhorde.jpg|Splicer Assault! executeairgrab.jpg|Stealth execution. Wgoh.png|A Wader near a Turret. 87sqo.jpg|Perfect opportunity to blow these Splicers to Kingdom Come. BurialAtSeaFemaleSplicer1.jpg|Maybe looking for a new oven? Frostsplicer6226.png|Encountering a Frosty Splicer. BioShockInfinite 2014-03-28 23-44-38-700.png|Fire Splicer of Ryan Security. Concept Art tumblr_n2emg2vRju1s64fqdo2_1280.jpg|Concept art for the female splicers trapped in Fontaine's. BurialatSeaSplicerConcept.PNG|Concept art for the male splicers trapped at Fontaine's. tumblr_n2emg2vRju1s64fqdo5_500.jpg|The faces of ADAM addiction. Behind the Scenes *Unlike splicer models from previous games, which each have a specific social class and personality, each splicer model in Burial at Sea have a variety of personalities and pasts. For example, the female splicer model can either be a hostile school teacher, an overbearing mother, a former beauty contestant or someone with obsessive compulsive disorder while the male variants can either be a child actor down on his luck, an unlucky lover, or a failed doctor/ professor type. *The second and fourth personalities and past for the female variants are respectively taken from the characters of Edith Crenshaw and Shirley Womack. *Some splicers can be seen smoking when they are idle. Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:Splicers Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Enemies